Conte de Fée
by Rosaleis
Summary: OS . SBRL . Il n’y a pas eu de coup de foudre. Pas de haine démesurée non plus. Je n’étais pas insignifiant et tu n’étais pas si extraordinaire que ça. Notre histoire aurait pu alors au moins se terminer bien mais ça n’a même pas été le cas.


Genre : Romance - Angst

Rating : K

Disclamer : Je ne suis malheureusement pas J.K. Rowling, incluant fortune et imagination, et tous les lieux et personnages lui appartiennent.

Résumé : OS . SBRL . Il n'y a pas eu de coup de foudre. Pas de haine démesurée non plus. Je n'étais pas insignifiant et tu n'étais pas si extraordinaire que ça. Notre histoire aurait pu alors au moins se terminer bien mais ça n'a même pas été le cas.

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour tout le monde. Eh bien, me voici avec un nouveau One Shot. Je sais bien que je devrais plutôt passer mon temps à continuer mes fictions en cours, mais cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis un bout de temps déjà. J'ai écrit un brouillon il y a quelques semaines et puis, en quelques jours, je l'ai eu fini. Un miracle pour moi ! Enfin, ce n'est pas très long, mais étrangement, ce petit texte sur un couple sur lequel je n'ai jamais écrit me tient beaucoup à coeur. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Conte de Fée**

One Shot

* * *

Le temps est froid et pluvieux. D'immenses nuages noirs assombrissent le ciel et les ruelles sales d'une ville endormie. Il n'y a rien et pourtant moi je suis là, marchant comme un con sous la pluie. Je suis de l'homme en peine qui revient d'une soirée dans un bar miteux et qui ne lâche pas son paquet de cigarettes, errant comme un ivrogne en manque d'alcool. C'est d'ailleurs d'un cliché ! Car soyons réaliste, il aurait fait beau au lieu de ce temps pourri, l'ambiance aurait été complètement différente. Il n'y aurait pas eu cet espèce de pressentiment qui annonce une suite funeste.

Dites-moi, croyez-vous aux contes de fée ? Vous savez, cette histoire classique où un héros fait des choses extraordinaires et vit ensuite pour toujours aux côtés de sa belle. Répondez-moi franchement. Ou … Non, en fait, oubliez. C'est une question idiote, car je sais de toute façon la réponse. Je l'imagine très bien, votre réaction. Vous allez me répondre bien sagement que vous n'y croyez pas. Que ce ne sont que des histoires pour les enfants. Que dans la vie, dans la réalité vraie, le classique « **Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants** » n'existe pas. Le nom dit tout, en fait : ce sont juste des contes.

Pourtant, vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'espérer, hein ? Et lorsque je dis vous, je parle des adultes, avec leur air blasé de grandes personnes. Ils mentent tout le temps, se donnent un genre qu'ils n'ont pas et pourtant, secrètement, en rêve, ils songent à ce prince charmant qui tarde à arriver. Ils espèrent avoir cette fin heureuse promise après chaque épopée.

Même s'ils ne croient pas aux contes de fée.

C'est donc sûrement pour ça que les romans d'amour sont si prisés. Les gens se jettent dessus et dévorent les quelques centaines de pages, espérant être un jour le héros du livre. Et ils adorent tout ce qu'ils méprise habituellement dans la vie réelle : la mort, la guerre, la haine, la jalousie. Pourquoi ? Simplement parce qu'on sait qu'à la fin, quoiqu'il arrive, il y aura toujours une fin heureuse.

Celle qui manque tant dans la réalité.

Ainsi, si quelqu'un en venait à écrire notre histoire, je peux dire qu'elle ne serait probablement pas très populaire.

Il n'y a pas eu de coup de foudre. Pas de haine démesurée non plus. Je n'étais pas insignifiant, ni prude ni innocent et tu n'étais pas si extraordinaire que ça. Notre histoire aurait pu alors au moins se terminer bien mais ça n'a même pas été le cas.

Dis-moi, Sirius … Y repensais-tu, lorsque tu étais enfermé à Azkaban ? Te souvenais-tu de quand et de comment notre histoire a commencé ? A quel moment le « **Il était une fois** » a été écrit pour nous ?

Moi, j'y songe encore souvent, tu sais. C'est un souvenir que je n'oublie pas, et que je chéris plus que tout. C'est pathétique, je sais. Je m'en rends bien compte mais ne dit-on pas souvent que l'amour rend idiot ? Dans mon cas, c'est sûrement vrai. Parce que lorsque je ferme les yeux, je nous revois et je peux raconter très précisément comment notre histoire a commencé.

C'étais lors de notre septième année à Poudlard. Nous avions vécu toutes sortes d'aventures, grandit ensemble et découvert la vie. Il y avait eu des disputes, des bagarres mais rien d'insurmontable et nous avions laissé les prémisses de l'enfance et de l'adolescence derrière nous pour le monde des adultes. Nous n'étions peut-être pas encore responsables, mais à dix-sept ans, quelle importance ? Nous étions forts et invincibles.

Des Maraudeurs. Presque des princes en quelque sorte.

C'était la belle époque, et presque toutes les filles de Poudlard nous tournaient autour. _Te_ tournaient autour. Tu te jouais d'elles, comme toujours et les autres se contentaient se secouer doucement de la tête lorsque tu arrivais dans la Grande Salle avec une nouvelle conquête. Moi aussi, j'avais cette réaction, avant …

Je n'avais jamais vraiment prêté attention à ta vie sentimentale, mais cette année-là, cette engouement que tu engendrais chez les filles a commencé à me déranger. J'avais un petit pincement désagréable au cœur lorsque je te voyais les embrasser et j'en arrivais à presque me réjouir lorsque tu les plaquais ensuite. C'était un peu malsain, même si au début, je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Mais lorsque ça été le cas, je me suis sentis mal à l'aise, tout en me disant que ce n'était que passager. Et bien sûr, je ne t'ai rien dit. Tu me connais : toujours prêt à être le plus discret possible. Seulement, au fil des semaines, ce sentiment a grandi en moi. Ça devenait de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus douloureux, et un jour, j'ai compris.

J'étais jaloux. J'étais tout simplement jaloux des filles avec qui tu sortais. J'aurais voulu être à leur place. J'aurais voulu que tu me regardes comme tu les regardais. Que tu me souris ainsi, que tu … m'embrasses ainsi ?

Après ce moment où la vérité m'est apparue trop clairement, j'ai décidé de te fuir. J'étais gêné et perdu. Comment en étais-je arrivé à éprouver pour toi des sentiments autre qu'amicaux ? Comment cette barrière entre l'amitié et … et autre chose avait-elle cédée entre nous ? T'aimais-je, simplement, inconditionnellement et passionnément ? Cette idée dérangeante m'horrifia autant qu'elle m'attirait. Et cela me faisait peur, si peur. Parce que je ne savais pas comment gérer cet amour que je ne comprenais même pas. Alors je me suis isolé un moment, espérant sûrement que ça passerait.

Mais ça n'a pas été le cas. Et en plus, tu t'en es mêlé. Tu avais bien remarqué que je te fuyais, ainsi que James et Peter, et tu t'inquiétais. Tu voulais découvrir mon secret. Tu t'es approché de moi avec tes grands airs de sauveur du monde et tu as essayé de comprendre. Même si je refusais catégoriquement de t'en parler. Encore aujourd'hui, je revois ton expression têtue et insatisfaite face à mes réponses et à celles des autres – Lily inclus. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'espérais en te cachant mes sentiments. Que peut-être, tu laisserais tomber lorsque tu verrais que tu ne découvrirais pas ce qui me tracassait et que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Peut-être. Naturellement, je me suis lourdement trompé. Tu n'as pas lâché prise et je n'ai pas cessé de t'aimer.

Et lors d'une nuit de mars, tu m'as coincé dans un couloir alors que je cherchais en vain le sommeil en arpentant Poudlard. On s'est disputé violemment, comme jamais encore auparavant. Oh, Sirius, je me souviens tellement bien de la fureur et de la douleur dans tes yeux. On était prêt à en venir aux mains, et ça aurait probablement été le cas si je n'avais pas éclaté en sanglots. J'étais vidé et apeuré alors que tout ce que je voulais, c'était toi. Ta colère s'est alors subitement volatilisée et tu m'as serré dans tes bras. Très fort et tu m'as consolée pendant des heures, le temps que mes larmes se tarissent. La suite est floue dans ma mémoire, mais je me souviens encore du goût de tes lèvres cette nuit-là. C'était doux et sucré. Sécurisant.

Cela m'a redonné l'espoir.

Ca été le début de notre histoire. De notre amour. Et même si nous ne nous affichions pas, cela ne m'a jamais vraiment pesé. Le fait que tu m'aimais autant je t'aimais me suffisait. Bien sûr, il y a eu des hauts et des bas. Mais rien qui ne nous aille réellement séparé.

Ça a duré trois ans. Trois ans d'un amour presque parfait. Et ensuite, il n'y eu plus rien …

James et Lily sont morts, Peter a disparu et tu as été accusé. Je peux dire sans mentir que je suis mort avec vous. J'étais de nouveau seul et j'avais tout perdu. La douleur que j'ai alors ressentie au niveau de mon cœur était sans nom. Je crois que la mort aurait presque été meilleure à ce sort. Et les deux années de paix relative que j'ai eu lorsque la vérité a éclaté sur ton innocence n'ont fait que raviver une ancienne blessure à peine cicatrisée lorsque je t'ai perdu une deuxième fois.

Notre histoire est longue et triste. Et malgré la mort, la guerre, la haine, la jalousie, elle ne se termine pas bien.

Même pas ….

Je marche, encore et encore. Sans m'arrêter. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi. J'espère peut-être que les gouttes de pluie qui tombe sur mes joues effaceront ma peine comme elles effacent mes larmes. Qu'elles effaceront ce goût d'amer désillusion que j'ai dans la bouche lorsque je songe que je n'aurai jamais droit à ma fin heureuse.

Pas dans cette histoire-ci en tout cas.

Parce que tu es mort cette nuit-ci au Département des Mystères et que je n'ai rien pu faire pour te sauver. Rien du tout. Et lorsque je songe à tout ça, tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit est que la vie n'est pas un conte de fée et que toutes les histoires ne se finissent pas bien.


End file.
